Don't Go
by freefornow
Summary: After the Battle of the Last Light, Jax Novoa is caught in between life and death, with only questions. "How can I stay without Aspen? How can I go without Ember? Or Emma? Why do I have to be the one to choose? Why can't someone else choose for me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How can I make the choice myself?" If you liked this, freefornowandforever will be doing it now.
1. I Bet My Life

_I Bet My Life By Imagine Dragons_

Jax

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me. _

_I know I let you down, didn't I?_

Hey. Just when you think things couldn't get worst, you see an evil clone and cat fight. Literally.

_So many sleepless night where you were waiting up for me,_

_But I'm just a slave unto the night._

I hate being judged. Ok, yes I did side with the mindless clone and yes I took Emma's powers but dad said he'd kill my sisters if I didn't.

_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me._

_Remember when I broke you down to tears._

"Emma!" I yell and throw the bottle with her powers at her. _I'm sorry Ember and Aspen._

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me. _

_I gave you hell throughout the years._

"Traitor!" E hisses. She casts a spell just as the winds start.

_So I, I bet my life!  
>I bet my life!<em>

_I bet my life on you!_

_I've been round the world and never in my wildest dreams,_

_Would I come running home to you._

_I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth:_

_There's you in everything I do._

_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me._

_Remember when I broke you down to tears._

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me._

_I gave you hell throughout the years._

Emma  
><span>

_So I, I bet my life!  
><em>

_I bet my life!  
>I bet my life on you.<em>

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong, _

_I've walked that road before_

_And left you on own_

_And please, believe them when they say_

_That it's left me yesterday_

_And the records that I play_

_Please forgive me for all I've done._

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave reviews. Good or bad.  
><strong>


	2. Human

_Human by Christina Perri_

Emma

_I can hold my breath.  
><em>

_I can bite my tongue_

Debris scatters the hall. Almost everyone's bleeding or hurt. I sit down on a bench and let Lily blot blood off my cheek.

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

Daniel prods Desdemona's body with his foot. "Is she dead?" He asks. I shrug. I never want to see another Fool Moon again in my life.

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

Andi looks up. "You guys seen Jax? I'm not a doctor, but I don't think people are supposed to be trapped under a metal file cabinet."  
>"What?" I leap up and see Andi's right.<p>

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

Jax

I figure everything's okay. Besides E.

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

I open my eyes and I'm standing around the corner. I look down and the jeans and shirt I put on this morning are the same and the radio's still playing.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

I walk towards the portal and find Andi first. She's curled in a ball around the Hexoren.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

As I walk towards her, the ground becomes slick. I look down and see blood from a gash on her shoulder with streaks of white. But she's still clutching the Hexoren.

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

I find Desdemona next. She's back to normal, but her eyes are open and the whites are red like a ghoul in one of those low-budget horror movies.

_Your words in my hair, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

Just the sight of Andi and Desdemona send panic rushing up my throat. _I've got to find Emma! Where is she? _I spin around frantically like when she turned into a bird and I wasn't sure if I should yell at her or hug her.

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

I run back to the corner that I woke up at and see a hand sticking out. "Emma! I'm right here!" I yell. "Reach up! I pull you out!"As I get closer, I see the blue glint of the watch my little sister Ember gave me for my birthday. I look down and I'm still wearing it now.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

I edge closer and see it's me lying under the metal file thing. Shards of glass are sticking out of me and blood from my chest is pooling like paint on the floor. My eyes are closed and my hair is rusty.

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

A scene flashes in front of me. Ember and Aspen are riding bikes across the highway towards school. Ember must've had a vision about the last light.

_Be your everything_

I let out a sigh of relief that they're ok. "Aspen, if you don't pedal faster, then you can go back and check into the hotel!" Ember grunts. Aspen rolls her eyes and speeds in front of her.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

"Aspen look out!" Ember screams and I see a truck plow into Aspen.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

I spin away. This isn't real! I must've fallen asleep during math again. "Stop! Wake up! Wake up!" I scream. I stare down at my wrist that's untouched by blood and gore and pinch as hard as I can.

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

I don't feel a thing.

_Your words in my hair, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

I've had nightmares before- the-night-my-mom-died nightmares, birds nightmares, losing-Ember-and-Aspen-to-dad nightmares, dad nightmares, but nothing like this.

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

I've always been able to control myself to open my eyes, sit up, stop the horror movie playing behind my eyelids.

_I can take so much_

_Until I've had enough_

I try again. "Wake up! Wake up!

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my hair, knives in my heart _

I can't. I don't.

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_


	3. A Thousand Years

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

Emma

_Hearts beat fast_

_Colours and promises_

I can't believe this is happening. I must be wrong. But how can you, when your friend is trapped under a metal cabinet, probably dead?

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

I cast a spell to move the metal thing off Jax and kneel next to him. I shake his shoulder as my vision blurs.

_To fall_

I feel Andi put her hand on my shoulder. This is a mistake. This shouldn't be happening.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

"Wake up. Hey, we won. E's gone. Fool Moon's over. Come on. It's just a little cut" I say. Ha. A little cut. I'm a bad liar.

_One step closer_

My hands are warm and I feel something sticky. Red. Blood's a weird colour. "Emma. Go call the cops. Daniel and I can watch Jax until they get here." Andi says. I nod and walk towards the bathroom.

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

I lock myself in a stall and dial 911. "911 what is your emergency?" I swallow hard. "My friend... he's hurt real bad. He needs help. I'm at Iridium High in Miami." I say. "We will be there as soon as possible." The woman on the phone says and hangs up.

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a _

Wait. Jax gave me my powers and E cast that spell at him.

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

This doesn't make any sense at all. My head's spinning as I start to hear the sirens.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this one step closer _

God. Oh god no.

_I have died every day _

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Could all this be all my fault?

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_One step closer _

_One step closer _

_I have died every day _

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _


	4. Without You

_Without You by David Guetta _

Jax

_I can't win, I can't wait _

_I will never win this game _

Am I dead? I actually have to ask myself this. Am I dead?

_Without you, without you _

_I am lost, I am vain_

At first it seems obvious that I am. This standing here watching part is temporary, an intermission before the bright light and life flashing before me business that's going to send me to wherever I'm going next. I did always know I was never going to live long, it just wasn't stated in my stars

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, without you _

The magic realm paramedics are here and bunch of them are bending over me. One of them are blotting Andi's shoulder and another throws a blanket over Desdemona. "She's alive, but in a state of mind where her brain is getting used to being in control of her body again." An older medic explains to a rookie. "She won't bleed, she'll seep until all traces of the Fool Moon is gone."

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

I can't think of someone seep, I try focusing to find Aspen. Is she still alive?

_Without you, without you _

_I can't rest, I can't flight _

But am I dead? The me that's lying on the side of a hall, surrounded by a bunch of medics that are frantically plugging tubes of I-don't-know-what into me.

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

"His Glasgow Coma is an eight! Let's bag him now!" The rookie yells. Emma's crying. I got over and sit on the bench next to her even though I'm not really there. The older guy snakes a tube down my throat and starts pumping.

_Without you!  
>Oh, oh, oh!<em>

"What's the ETA for life flight?" "Ten minutes." The rookie answers. "It takes twenty to get back into the realm." "We'll get him there in twenty if you have to speed like a frickin' demon!" They load me into a truck and I get up and follow, looking back at Emma before going through the portal.

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

Emma

I stare at the portal and wipe my eyes. I can't believe this just happened.

_You_

_I can't erase, so I'll take the blame_

Andi comes over and sits down next to me. "Well." She says. "Come on. I'll buy you an ice cream kid." I shake my head. "Andi."

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

Daniel comes over. "I'm going home. Anyone else want to come play video games?" He says and I can't stop boiling rage from rising. "Seriously? Our _friend_ is in a coma and you want to play video games!" I snap.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asks as he raises his hands in defense. "Well just breaking into the magic realm and finding the hospital."

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

"I'm in!" Andi shouts. I look at Daniel. "Um. I don't think I should... but good luck." He walks away.

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

I turn back to Andi. "I'm still in." I make myself smile.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I've lost my heart, I've lost my mind_

_Without you_

**I'm open to suggestions on what song to do next. Can everyone try to get them to me before 1/15/15? If not, then still put them in and I'll look at them for future chapters. **


	5. Why

**Thanks to all who gave song suggestions. I went with Hunterjumper2016's suggestion Why by Rascal Flatts. I will keep all of the others in mind, but I promise Say Something by A Great Big World will be soon. (I had already had that lined up) Bye!**

_Why by Rascal Flatts  
><em>

Jax

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light_  
><em> Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud<em>

There are a lot of things wrong with me. Apparently, I have a collapsed lung. A ruptured spleen. And most serious, the cuntusions on my brain. I've also got broken ribs. Abrasions on my leg. But as the doctors note: I'm lucky.

_Now here we are gathered in our little hometown_  
><em> This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd<em>

Right now in surgery, the doctors have to remove my spleen, insert a new tube to drain my collapsed lung of blood while keeping the other intact, and stanch whatever is causing the internal bleeding. There isn't a lot they can do for my brain.

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
><em> Was there anything I could have said or done?<em>

"We'll just wait and see." One of the surgeons says as he looks at the CAT scan of my head. "In the meantime, call down to the blood bank. I need two units of O neg and keep two units ahead."

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
><em> A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong<em>  
><em> And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song<em>

I try for the millionth time in the last hour to cast a spell. Apparently I can't use magic in this state. I've tried teleporting myself to where Aspen is to find out if she's still alive. Or see how Ember's holding up. This whole thing is pointless. Why am I here if I'm basically dead?

Emma

I push open the Realm ICU Hospital and run over to the info counter. "Jax Novoa? Where is he?" I ask the lady. She squints at a paper. "7th floor, room 647." She says.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old_  
><em> Roundin' third to score the winning run<br>_ I nod and start towards an elevator. "Whoa!" She yells at me. I stop.

_You always played with passion no matter what the game_  
><em> When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun<em>

"I'm afraid that's not possible." My face falls. No. No.

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
><em> And was there anything I could have said or done?<em>

"But my friend Jax, he's-" "He's being well cared for." She interrupts. She sounds tired, too tired for sympathy.

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
><em> A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong<em>  
><em> And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song<em>

"I understand that, and I'm grateful for it." I say. I'm trying to sound mature and play by her rules but my voice catches when I say "I really need to see him." "I'm sorry young lady, but visitations are restricted to his immediate family." I can't help but gasp when she says immediate family. I know the nurse isn't trying to be cruel, she's just clueless.

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_  
><em> The golden sun is shining on my face<em>

Andi, who's been hanging at a wall near the door, rushes over and slams her hands down on the desk. Her eyes are blazing with fury. "You don't understand!" She yells in her face.

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_

_The old world ain't that bad of a place._

"Do I need to call security?" She asks. I touch her shoulder and shake my head. Andi guides me towards the door. "You going to be okay?" She asks. I nod and walk towards the bathroom.

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_  
><em> And who am I to try to judge or explain?<em>

I lock myself in a stall and let out all the emotions I've been keeping in since a few hours ago.

_Oh, but I do have one burning question_  
><em> Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?<em>

Why Jax? Why'd you do it? Everything's screwed up now.

_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried_

I'm going back in there. I'm not going to stop trying.

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_  
><em> Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song<em>

**Please keep giving me song ideas and keep the reviews coming.  
><strong>


	6. Count On Me

_Count On Me by Bruno Mars _

Emma 

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea _

_I'll sail the world to find you _

Andi knocks on the door. " You can't hide in the bathroom forever. " She yells. "Don't make me haul your ass out here! I have gecko gloves."

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see _

_I'll be the light to guide you _

I follow Andi outside and she pulls out the gloves. "Where the hell did you get those?" I ask. "I may or may not have borrowed them from the T3."

_Find out what we're make of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need _

"You first." She says. I press my hands on the glass and lift myself up. "Don't look down."

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

We get about halfway up when one of those window cleaners dudes gives us the stink eye. "Um, sir, we've got two teenage girls walking up in gecko gloves" He says.

_I can count on you like four, three two, you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do _

"Quick go down!" Andi says. "And today we see the chosen one trying to break into the ICU part of the realm hospital." I hear Agamemnon say.

_Oh yeah, wooooh, wooooh, yeah yeah _

_If you're tossing and turning and you can't fall asleep _

"Down." He says and poofs away. Andi leaps up." Okay, I've still got a bunch of other ideas." "We're not going to take out everyone in there." I say. "Then I've got one idea."

Jax 

I see Emma and Andi going down the side of the building. I honestly can't say that I'm surprised.

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you eover forget how much you really mean to me_

Emmy stops by. She looks half asleep and like she's been crying. "Hey big brother. You promised we'd finish Mockingjay. I tried not to read a lot since you left. It's only a few more chapters." Emmy opens the book to a page. "That makes two requests for Peeta's death in less than an hour. 'Don't be ridiculous,' says Jackson. "I just murdered a member of our squad!' shouts Peeta." I sit up as much as I can as she reads.

_Everyday I will remind you _

_oh oh oh _

"I'll kill you before that happens," says Gale. "I promise." Emmy's voice catches and she takes my hand. "Promise you'll wake up. I... I don't want to read this without my big brother." Emmy gets up and leaves. I follow her out and see a baby grand piano. Normally, I'd make sure no one's looking and play, but this time I ignore it. No one's talked about Aspen. That's how I know. Aspen. She's gone too.

Emma

"I can't believe you got Adam Frickin' Wilde." I say. Andi rolls her eyes. "Please. All I had to do was tell him we're in a similar situation that he was in about four year ago. Remember? It was all over the news." Adam looks at his watch. "I have to get back to the studio in 20 minutes before my manager has a complete shit fit." He says. I pat his shoulder. "We'll have you out in fifteen."

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em> When we are called to help our friends in need.<em>

"Okay, you just sing and play the guitar while Andi and I run up to see our friend." I say and Adam nods. He strides out to the center of the lobby. "The bow is so old, it's horsehair is glue." He starts singing Dust and Andi and I race upstairs. "7th floor, 648 right?" I call to Andi. "647."

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
><em> And I know when I need it<em>

We scramble into the elevator and I cast a spell for it to move faster. I drag Andi down the hall and an old nurse spots us. "Hey! SECURITY!" She screams. I ignore her and push open the doors of Jax's room.

_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there_  
><em> 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<em>

He's hooked up to a bunch of different machines and he's not moving. There's bloodstains on the blanket. I let out a chocked cry and start towards him. Outside I hear people screaming "OH MY GOD! IT'S ADAM WILDE!" I know Jax would be yelling too, he practically worships the guy. "God, Jax."

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em> I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

Someone grabs me from behind and hauls me out the door. "Let me go!" I yell and try to thrash out. Goddammit Andi! Adam Wilde. FAIL.

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
><em> And I know when I need it<em>

I get dumped next to the elevator door. Adam has a apologetic look. "Sorry, guys. I've gotta bolt." I give Andi a look. "What's going on here?" I see Lily coming over. The cute guard stammers. "These two were trying to break in." Lily rolls her eyes. "THIS IS A FUCKING HOSPITAL! NOT A PRISON!" She yells and brushes off her skirt. "Now, these two are trying to see their friend whose hurt. They have a right to be here." The cute guard sighs and lets go of me. "Sorry bout that and your friend." He grumbles. "Now, you wanna-" "GO AWAY!" Lily yells.

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
><em> 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<em>

"Now let's see about you two getting to Jax."

Jax

Gran and Gramps come a little after Emmy left. Gran just sits and prays while Gramps plays with a circut. "I wonder if wherever he is, there's a piano. He's going to have to practice. Julliard's in a few weeks." Gran breaks the silence. Gramps stops. "If he wakes up." He says. Gran swallows and starts praying again. She's one of those religious people who's got a bunch of angel statues and dolls.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em> I'll never let go,<em>

Julliard was her idea. I never really wanted to play the piano for the rest of my life, but she said that it's worth trying. I don't really think that I could leave everyone and go to New York. Gran's a world-class player and she's a little-ahem-nuts in the head.

_Never say goodbye_  
><em> You know you can count on me like one, two, three<em>

Gramps gets up and walks out with Gran right behind him. He says behind him, "Hang in there, Little Skeeter." Gramps hasn't called me that since I was three. The redhead nurse comes in with a clipboard. She looks at the machines and scribbles stuff on her clipboard. Before she leaves, she turns back. "Here's the secret, kid. If you live, if you die, it's all up to you."

_I'll be there_  
><em> And I know when I need it<em>  
><em> I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em> And you'll be there<em>  
><em> Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<em>  
><em>You can count on me 'cause I can count on you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a stump for songs so can I please hav some help?<br>**


	7. Maps

_Maps by Maroon 5_

Tony two hours earlier

I look down at my phone and see Emma cell on the caller ID. "Hi-" "Tony. You're good with magic, right?" Emma says fast. "Um, yeah." I say. "What's up?"

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

_I miss the conversations_

"Remember Jax? The kid at the IHS get together over the summer?" I nod. "Yeah. The Australian guy. The guy that had a Juilliard brochure in his bag." He was nice, I guess.

_I'm searching for song tonight_

_I'm changing all of the stations_

"Yeah. Um, he's in a coma and I'm going to need you to get me in there." She says. "How?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you when you get here. Just, I really need to get in."

_I like to think that we had it all_

_We drew a map to a better place_

"K, bye!" "Bye." She says. I go to hang up. "Wait, Tony." I stop. "Yeah." "Please come." She sounds scared. "I will."  
><em>But on that road I took a fall<em>

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

Emma right now

I clutch Andi's arm as Lily leads us to the elevator. After just a few seconds in there, I don't think that I can see that again. All of the blood and just plain Jax-in-a-coma thing is already too much. And to make it more confusing, Daniel.

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest times_

Oh shit! Daniel!

Emmy

A nurse comes and escorts me from outside Jax's room to the waiting room. I gasp at how many relatives came. Aunt Diana. Cousin Haley. Uncle Hayes. Gran. Gramps. Aunt Karen. Cousin Zeke. Uncle Jimmie. Cousin Jonathan. Cousin Mathew. Even Uncle Scott and Cousin Kaitlyn.  
><em>I was there for you<em>

_In your darkest nights_

Kaitlynn opens her arms up and I fall in. The nurse clears her throat. We all look up at her and she turns a few pages in her clipboard. "Jax is still unconscious, but his vital signs are improving," she tells us. "He's with the respiratory therapists right now. They're running tests to see how his lungs are functioning and whether he can be weaned off the ventilator."

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

"That's good news, right?" Aunt Diana asks. "I mean, if he can breathe on his own, then won't he wake up faster?  
><em>Down on my knees<em>

_And you said you had my back_

The nurse gives a sympathetic nod. "It's a good step if he can breathe on his own. It shows his lungs are healing and his internal injuries are stabilizing. The question mark is still the brain contusions."  
><em>So I wonder where were you<em>

_All the roads you took came back to me_

"Why is that?" Cousin Haley interrupts. "We don't know when he will wake up on his own, or the extent of the damage to his brain. These first twenty-four hours are the most critical, anything could go wrong that would make it so Jax doesn't even wake up." The nurse says. "Thanks," Kaitlyn says and the nurse leaves.

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

Zeke pats my shoulder. "Come on, kid. I'll buy you an ice cream."

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night_

_Hard to resist temptation_

_'Cause all these strangers come over me_

_Now I can't get over you_

_No I just can't get over you_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest times_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh oh_

_Oh I was there for you_

_Oh In you darkest times_

_Oh I was there for you_

_Oh In your darkest nights_

_Oh I was there for you_

_Oh In you darkest times_

_Oh I was there for you_

_Oh In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing a new fanfic called The Fourth Battle that is basically a follow up. Did anyone watch the season finale last night? Even though my little cousin ruined my favorite show, I walked out satisfied. DIE DEMMA, DIE!<strong>


	8. Say Something

Say Something by A Great Big

Emma

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Lily leads us back to Jax's room and I plop down into the nearest chair. "Hey Jaxy." I say. "Nothing's really happened lately. You've got a lot of family and Diego and Maddie are coming tomorrow morning. I know it's only been a few hours."

I'll be the one, if you want me to

I look back at Lily. "Can he hear us?" I ask. "If we talk to him, he'll understand?" "Truly, I don't know." Lily responds. "But your presence can help if you don't say anything bad." She gives us a warning look before walking back out.

Anywhere, I would've followed you

I take his hand and start to describe everything that's happened. How a bunch of relatives teleported themselves here to see him, how Emmy's been holding up better than anyone expected, though I leave everything out about his other sister Aspen.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

A new nurse comes in after about half an hour and says we have to leave. She leads us out and stops us at the elevator. "Don't doubt for a second that he can hear you." She tells us. "He's aware of everything that's going on."

And I am feeling so small

"You might think that the doctors and nurses and all this is running the show." She continues, gesturing to a bunch of equipment. "Nuh-uh. He's running the show. Maybe he's just biding his time. So you talk to him. Tell him to take all the time he needs, but come on back. You're waiting for him."  
>It was over my head<p>

Jax

I get it now. I'm deciding.

I know nothing at all

If I stay, if I live, it's all up to me. All this business about medically induced comas is just doctor talk. It's not up to them. It's not up to angels. Hell, it's not up to God, if he 's up to me.

And I will stumble and fall

How am I supposed to decide this? How can I possibly stay without Aspen and mom? How can I leave without Emmy? Or Emma? This is too much. I don't get how all this works, why I'm here, or how to get out of it if I wanted to. If I said "I want to wake up" would I? I've tried for a million times to cast a spell, that hasn't worked. Yet. This seems a lot more complicated.

I'm still learning to love

I decide. I have the feeling that I have to now.

Just starting to crawl

This terrifies me more than Dad ever did.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere, I would have followed you

Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something

**Please review and tell me if there is anything i can do to make this better.**


	9. Love Me Like You Do

_Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding_

Emma

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

I had thought that Jax was going to die, but now I'm starting to rethink. If he gets to chose, he'd stay. The only problem is what effect the spell might have on him.

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

Will he remember anything? Will it make him not think straight? I hear one of the anesthesiologists talking to a nurse how it could make it so he sees us a enemies and him attack us.

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

Lily said that he might forget smaller details like that Aspen's dead and possibly me. "Nothing that couldn't be fixed," she said.

_'Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the da_rk

I flop onto my bed and flip on the tv. The Flash is on and I call Maddie. "How's the research going?" "Well, Proxy found a spell that can make someone forget who they are, but that is really draining. If E cast it, then she would've passed out on the spot."  
><em>Let me take you past our satellites<em>

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

"But she was the most powerful being then so it is possible." Diego says. "Lily said it could be fixed." "Oh and Emma, Andi owes us for Phillip's pizza." "See you later!" I hang up and pull out the Lord of the Rings. That book's always made me feel better. Dunno why.

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

I throw the book on the floor and start thinking about that girl Mia. Something's up with her. Almost as if she's a kanay.

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

I turn my attention to wherever Jax is. Probably nowhere. "Emma! Go to sleep!" Dad yells and I turn out my lights.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

"Emma!" I sit up. It's gray. There are clouds floating around.

_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Jax stands next to a tree. He's smiling.  
><em>Yeah, I'll let you set the pace<em>

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

I walk towards him and he leans up.

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

"I'm choosing now." He says. I nod. "The world's dark. Things are really fading. I… I can't remember much. Even you are fading." Jax shakes his head quickly.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

"I can't forget you Em." I take his hands. "If you stay, I'll help you remember. It just seems so wrong that you won't get to get old, have kids, live your life." He looks down.

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

"Hey. Look at me." Jax's eyes are wide and scared. "Emmy will need you." "She'll have you and my family."  
><em>Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)<em>

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

"That's bullshit! Emmy lost her mother and her twin. She can't lose her brother too." Jax shrugs. "It'll be painful, but I'll be there the whole time."

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

"Jax." I say. He holds my gaze. "You have to pick. You can't stay like this forever. Just so you know, I love you. I want you to stay. If you go, then I'll accept that."  
><em>I'll let you set the pace<em>

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

Jax takes a huge gulp of air then says "I'll stay."  
><em>My head spinning around I can't see clear no more<em>

_What are you waiting for?_

As soon as he says it, his misty outline fades away and I bolt up.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

I smile and dial Andi's number. " He's staying." I hang up after I say that and wait for a call from Lily.

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

"Emma! Jax just woke up!"

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who's stayed tuned so far. Oh and so you know, this is NOT the end. <strong>


	10. Fight Song

_Fight Song by Rachel Platten_

Jax

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

Everything's blurry. Emmy's sitting next to me, crying.

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

One of the nurses comes in with a girl who looks like she's been quiet. "Hi. Do you know who I am?" I focus. Little images play in my mind.

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

"I don't think so." I say. "Should I?" She slightly nods. "I'm Emma. Your girlfriend? Remeber?"  
><em>I might only have one match<em>

_But I can make an explosion_

I shake my heads. "I'm sorry." The dark haired nurse puts her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Show him the video." She hisses and Emma pulls her phone out.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

"This is Lynette Charles. In Miami, Jax Novoa, age 15, was injured from an unknown cause. He has been transferred to the Intensive Care Unit where he is currently in surgery. I'm here with Andi Cruz who saw the whole incident. Andi, do you know what happened?" The reporter says and points the mic at Andi.

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time_

"Well, me and Jax's girlfriend were going into school to get books that we forgot to bring home. Then our friend Daniel Miller came in. We started talking and then the AC unit fell from the ceiling and Jax got trapped under it. Emma went to call 911 while Daniel fainted from the sight of blood." Lynette nods and looks back at the camera. "There you have it, folks. This is Lynette Charles reporting live from Iridium High."  
><em>This is my fight song<em>

_Take back my life song_

Emma puts it back in her pocket. Something flies into my mind.

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

"**Emma!" I yelled. She looked at me. "Here! Take them!" I threw her powers at her. "Bitch!" E yelled. She muttered something and something fell from over me.  
><strong>_(Starting right now) I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

"Well, I see you later." Emma says and walks away with shaking shoulders.

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

"Hey, Emma." I call after her. I try to get up but a searing pain splits across my chest. "I want to remember. Can you tell me later?"  
><em>Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep<em>

_Everybody's worried about me_

She nods and walks out. "Careful Jaxy. You've been in a coma for a week.'' "But I've woken up a couple of times, right?" I protest.

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep)_

Emma

_And it's been two years _

_I miss my home_

He doesn't remember me. He was right.

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_And I still believe_

I find Andi sitting in the waiting room talking to Jax's cousin Ezekiel. Andi sees me and comes over.

_Yeah I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say_

"So. How was it?" I can't stop the avalanche of tears from falling from my face. "He doesn't remember."  
><em>Wrecking balls inside my brain<em>

_I will scream them loud tonight_

I hear a snap and I start crying. "He doesn't know who I am."  
><em>Can you hear my voice this time<em>

_This is my fight song_

"There there Em. Hey. He'll get it eventually. Might take awhile. But he'll remember."  
><em>Prove I'm alright song<em>

_My power's turned on_

"Come on kid I'll buy you an ice cream." "The world is dark and cruel." "I'd hope that'll stop."  
><em>(Starting right now) I'll be strong<em>

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_(Starting right now) I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who are still here! <strong>


End file.
